Dark Remains
by cherryblossomsantuary
Summary: When Kenzi runs away after a disasterious fight with Bo, the only suspect is a ancient Fae. When they find her, will everything be okay and forgiven, or will things be unexpected and bonds tested?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note::: This is my first Lost Girl fan fiction, so please Enjoy!

Chapter one

"Shit! Back off fae freak! I don't go for the pale and slithery." Kenzi said between clenched teeth. Bringing up her sword in front of her, she braced for another round of attacks from the serpentine dark fae, Crthym.

Over her shoulder, kenzi was trying to look and hear for the long haired succubus that was supposed to be back by now.

The Crthym gave out a smooth hiss, venom dripping from it's bared teeth. Taking advantage of Kenzi's momentary lack of attention, it struck out at her, taking a swift deep bite at her arm. Scorching hot pain laced up and down kezni's arm, causing her to drop the sword with a heavy clang.

"Bo! Where the hell are you?! Now would be the perfect time for some damsel in distress rescuing." Slowly taking steps back towards the wall, Kenzi kept her gaze locked on the albino's rust colored eyes, her other hand clenching at the puncher wound that was leaking blood and trying to block out the pain.

Bo heard the young girl cry out her name and knew that her time was running short. Kicking aside the ruble to try and find what she originally came here for, Bo let out a frustrated breath. Kenzi had agreed to keep the snake at bay while she looked for the small trinket Trick asked them to look for, but she wasn't going to let her friend be killed over something he couldnt get his own hands on.

Grabbing a broken broom stick, Bo ran out of the room and towards Kenzi. Stopping a foot away from the Crthym, Kenzi couldnt help but give an annoyed look to the older woman. "What?" Bo said, trying to assess the damage to her friends arm. "Oh for the love of-" Taking a quick step forward, Bo jammed the broken and rigged end of the broom into the Crthym's head, stepping over its withering body and stood beside Kenzi.

"You know, I told you didn't have to come. But little miss Go-Go here decided to play snake catcher." Bo said jokingly, looking up and down Kenzi's outfit of choice for today with a smirk.

Kenzi was dressed in a incredibly tight red mini dress and thigh high white boots, shimmery pale glitter eye shadow, and to bring it all together was her long flipped blonde wig. Sticking out her tounge, Kenzi playfully nudged Bo and lifted her injured arm. "Who could resist a treasure hunt in the middle of a run down factory in the middle of the night?"

Wrapping her arm around Kenzi's shoulder, Bo laughed for the first time all day. "Only Kenzi the magnificent. Let's go back to the Dal, fix you up and have a small chat with Trick about his future investments."

After choking down a gag worthy blue concoction that trick had made for her to ward off the venom and infection of the bite, Kenzi reluctantly held out her arm for Hale to wrap up with a very much annoyed look.

when Bo had called Dyson to tell him about what happened, Hale had been besides him, overhearing all of it. Not really sure how to feel about the young girl, Hale mused over the many fantasies he made in his spare time about kenzi. A small cough brought him out of his thoughts, bringing to his attention that he was still holding Kenzi's arm, after already finishing tending to her arm.

Dyson gave a huge laugh into his mug of beer, making Bo hit him in the shoulder with a grin on her face. Looking at Kenzi, Hale expected the sharp tounge he had grown so used to, but instead he saw that she was opening staring at a dark haired fae across the room. "What the hell is one of those doing here?" Hale said looking at Trick for some kind of answer.

Shooting a meaningful look at Dyson who moved a closer to Kenzi's side, Trick stepped out from behind the bar, muttering what sounded like curses under his breath before he headed over to the new comer.

After a few minutes of what looked like a deep conversation, Trick came back and took the small shot glass that Kenzi took while he was away. "That was a Savarian," Trick said slowly after getting a look or two from his small group. "His name is Xander, and said he'd only be in town for - a bit." the last part was mixed with a "Well crap" from Kenzi, who was still trying to get back her glass the Trick kept moving out of her way.

Dyson knew about this Xander, he also knew not let him out of his sight if he could help it. Giving a little nod, Dyson got up and had Bo follow him. Making sure they were out of Kenzi's ear shot. "Listen Bo, this Savarian is dangerous, and rare, only twenty of their kind. I don't think that he came in here only as coincidence. Savarian's, they are like succubus in a way, but if one of them takes enough chi from a human enough times, and claims them as part of its pack for life, it can make them into a type of Fae."

"Turn them into a Fae? Seriously?" Bo wondered before the idea of danger set in. Kenzi had already shown a little interest in him, and looking over at Xander, he was doing the same.

First chapter down! Tell me what you think. I encourage feedback! I will try and update soon. Thank you For reading! Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes that I didn't catch! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Two set of soft giggles, that's what woke Kenzi up. Rolling over on her side and squinting at the little alarm clock, a green blurry five fifty-three A.M. barely made past the fact that Kenzi was once again, awoken by one of Bo's late night doctor visits.

Lauren had come by some time last night, causing Kenzi to turn in early despite Bo's half hearted attempts to keep her part of the group. It wasnt that she was upset or jealous, she just wanted to be part of a group, a whole group and feel like she belonged.

stretching her entire body, Kenzi laid in her over stuffed bed, snuggled underneath her heavy red blankets. Giving up all sense of comfort she tossed off the covers, got out of bed and threw on some black leggings and a gold tank top. Trying to be quite so that she didn't disrupt whatever was going on down the hall, Kenzi went into the kitchen and scrambled around for a paper and pen. Be back later, ill bring coffee! she scrawled in her lacy handwriting, "As if you'll care" she muttered under her breath, only slightly surprised that she even voiced that thought, and taped it up on the fridge for Bo to find. Grabbing her jacket on the chair, Kenzi slipped unnoticed out the door.

An hour later Kenzi was found sitting under a willow in the park, holding a steaming coffee watching the sun paint the clouds pink and orange. "It's a nice sight, isn't it?" Looking up, all she could see was a tall shadowed figure, untill it moved to sit down next to her.

"It was nice. Bye now." About to get up, a soft sigh made her look back at her uninvited guest. In that one sigh, it seemed to Kenzi to express all that she was feeling. Sadness, loneliness and the underlying need to just be around someone. settling back down on the dewy grass, Kenzi made sure to put a few more inches between them.

"My names Xander, by the way. I take it your Kenzi, Bo's friend?" Xander said, a slight french accent wove its way into his voice, luring her to look at him finally.

Now trapped into a conversation, Kenzi made a quick inspection with suspicious eyes. Since she didn't get to see him up close last time, looking at him this closely she could see all the fine details. HIs eyes were like tigers eyes, fierce but protective. Lingering on his full lips that parted into a perfect smile under her gaze, she rolled her eyes and caught sight of a thin scar that ran part way down the side of his tan face. Brushing aside his short black hair from his eyes, Xander laughed.

"Oh, uh yeah im Kenzi. I saw you a few days ago at old man tricks place." she said taking another sip of her coffee, composing her cool. Jeez girl, get a grip on yourself! Just cus he looks like a freaking model doesn't mean you can just stare at him, Kenzi scolded herself.

"Yeah, I'm just in town looking for something that I want. Thought Trick could help me in that department." Leaning back on his arm, Xander gave Kenzi a lopsided grin. "But enough about that, what are you doing out here besides staring at your coffee like it could answer all the worlds answers?"

He sounded like he honestly wanted to hear what she had to say. "Oh you know, trying to figure out how to save the world again today." Smirking she felt drawn to be herself with him.

"Well" Xander paused, "if you need back up, just call out for me, the worlds a big place. I'll show up. Be the robin to your batman."

"That was a crappy line."

"Yeah it was, that's why to make it up to you im going to take you to a party im hosting tonight. You'll come right?" The full force of his eyes were on hers, making it impossible for Kenzi to see the huge figure coming towards them.

"Kenzi, what are you doing out here?"

Oh you have to be kidding me. "Hale?"

Dressed in a grey muscle shirt and black sweats, Hale stopped in front of Kenzi, not a bead of sweat on him. "hey don't look at me that way, I was just doing a run and I came to see you." looking at Xander with cold eyes."Did I interrupt?"

Whoa, what the hell is up with him? Looking at Hale, Kenzi gave him her best glare before looking back at Xander. "Yeah I'll go. When and where?"

Hale looked at the girl he had a crush on since the first time he saw her, and watched her agree to go with this evil asshole somewhere. jealousy was starting to get the better of him, and no matter how many times he watched her with someone else, this was pushing the line to far. "I'm going to get some breakfast from Franks Cafe, Kenzi want to join me? My treat." He knew the girl wouldnt refuse free food, especially when he saw her eyes widen in response.

"Kay, Batman out." Kenzi said getting up and slipping a paper Xander handed her into her jacket pocket. "Lead the way, I'm starving." turning away from the guys Kenzi started walking slowly towards the sidewalk.

Getting up, Xander looked at Hale and gave a sly grin, "untill next time, Siren." Giving a wave a he walked away, leaving Hale staring after him for a minute before joining a more than annoyed Kenzi.

Walking though the door balancing a tray that held fresh coffee from Franks, Kenzi called out half expecting no one to answer, but was surprised to see Lauren in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast.

"Kenzi, your back. I was just making breakfast. You brought coffee?" She said, looking at the pot on the counter that was full with steaming hot coffee.

"Yeah, I put a note on the fridge saying that I was." Kenzi's voice drifted off as foot steps sounded around the corner.

"Hell yeah, breakfast and the blood of gods, coffee." Bo said stepping towards Kenzi, reaching for a cup that she still held in her hands.

"Uh, wait i think these got cold on the way over. Looks like Lauren made some. Sorry next time i guess." Kenzi said, tipping the tray into the trash can, but noticing before the tray hit, that her note was in the trash as well.

"I'm going to take a shower, if there's anything you need."

Bo stood there concerned, watching her leave. "Kenz? you okay?"

Not turning Kenzi closed her eyes before answering, a hand on the door frame." Yeah im good. It was just coffee anyways."

Not believing the slumped posture, Bo let the girl go. Looking over at the trash, she noticed the still steaming coffee rising. "Ugh, how'd I not see that?" Feeling bad Bo looked at Lauren, who was focused on flipping pancakes.

Lauren tucked a stray hair behind her ear, eyes downcast. She hadn't ment to throw the note away, at least not really. "She didn't know, its okay Bo. Dont be upset over something you didn't know either."

Sighing Bo sat down at the counter. Her cell vibrated, letting her know she had a text. Flipping it open, she saw it was a picture from Hale, showing Kenzi and the dark fae together from earlier. Snapping it shut with too much force, Bo tossed her phone into a pile of clothes on the floor.

This wasnt good. She had asked Hale to keep an eye on Xander to see what he was up to, and now she knew that they had hung out this morning did not make her concern for Kenzi lessen any. She had to try to keep her away from him before he could do anything to her friend. She would have to go talk to him herself.

Ah well there's the end of another chapter. I just want to say thank you for the reviews! Also that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little slow, but it's very late and I'm kind of sleep deprived at the moment! Please give me your opinion about what you think, and ill be sure to update soon! Ah i cant wait to write the next chapter. _


End file.
